


stumbling a little

by openended



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cabin Fic, Episode: s08e18 Threads, F/M, First Time, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/pseuds/openended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Threads cabin fic, in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stumbling a little

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NurseBadass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseBadass/gifts).



> For nursebadass and her birthday.

The storm starts unexpectedly.

Jack frowns at the darkening, nearly-green sky and finally decides that shutting all the open windows is the best course of action. He flinches at the loud clap of thunder and dashes inside. It’s instinct to account for his team as he methodically enters the cabin’s few rooms to close every open window; they’re home, on Earth, and there isn’t any imminent threat from above (that he knows of, beyond the current storm which has turned the sunny afternoon sky into one resembling dusk), but seven years of habit is difficult to break. Daniel is in town picking up dinner supplies and Teal’c went with him; one or both of them will have the good sense to pull over if they’ve already started back or stay put if they haven’t.

Carter…he doesn’t know. He shouts her name, knowing she’d hear him anywhere in the cabin, but doesn’t get a response.

He looks out the window and finds her standing on the dock, arms wrapped around herself, staring at the lake, oblivious to the rain pouring down on her head or the wind whipping leaves and small branches through the air. A muttered curse drops from his lips and he opens the back door and shouts her name again. Her shoulders jump – she heard him – but she doesn’t turn around.

Their lives have all been shaken lately, but hers has been completely uprooted and displaced. He’s given her extra leeway this week because of it, time and space to heal and be sad and upset and leave the room if overcome by a memory or just to be alone, but this is ridiculous. He leaves his shoes by the door and dashes out into the rain, instantly soaked.

He touches her shoulder and she blinks at him, as if confused by his very presence, and then her expression shifts. No longer wearing the mask of someone straining to hold herself together, everything’s raw and on the surface and he thinks she might break down. But her eyes twinkle and the corners of her mouth turn up and there’s a sense of determination in her face, like she’s finally made a decision.

Jack’s about to suggest that perhaps they go inside and get out of the rain when her hands cup his cheeks and pull him close and suddenly her lips are on his. He fumbles for a moment, then comes to his senses and slides his arms around her shoulders and tugs her closer. He teases his tongue across her lips and feels her groan, opening her mouth in response. He’s vaguely aware that they shouldn’t be doing this, that even with his imminent move to Washington she’s still too close to his chain of command, but her hands have moved, her fingers dancing across the nape of his neck before traveling downward, playing with the hem of his shirt and finding skin beneath the wet fabric.

A sudden flash of lightning and the ear-splitting crack of thunder that follows breaks them apart. Aware of their surroundings and that if they stay out for much longer they’re liable to get hit in the head with something, they silently clasp hands and walk inside.

They’re taking a risk – despite the driving rain and howling wind, Daniel and Teal’c could’ve opted to push through and drive and could arrive any moment, but Jack doubts it; the two men are smarter than to attempt to navigate a Midwest summer thunderstorm. He kisses her again the moment they’re inside and hooks his fingers underneath her tank top and slowly peels it upward off her body. She lifts her arms over her head and he tosses the soaked fabric to the side. She bites her lip and smiles crookedly at him and he knows that he doesn’t need to ask if she’s sure about this.

There’s a brilliant flash of light and a clap of thunder and the power sizzles out.

His shirt joins hers and they stumble into his bedroom, her shoes lost somewhere on the way. Jack kicks the door shut, just in case he’s wrong about the other two. He helps her shimmy out of her jean shorts; his pants come off with significantly less effort. The skin contact is amazing; damp and sticky with rain and humidity and heat but electrifying all the same.

She reaches behind her and unhooks her bra, letting the straps slip off her shoulders and down to the floor. He takes a step closer to her and tangles his hands in her wet hair, kissing her urgently. Her fingers dip below the hem of his boxers and he groans; she smiles into the kiss and works her fingers even lower, brushing the sensitive skin and causing him to skip a breath.

The last of their clothing falls to the floor before they hit the bed. It’s a tangle of sheets; he hadn’t made it this morning, not anticipating this, but she doesn’t seem to mind. There’s half a moment where he thinks this might be awkward, figuring out who’s on top, but she pulls him over her and wraps her leg around his hip and it’s just perfect.

He runs his hands over her, exploring. Soft and curvy, strong muscles just below the surface. She lets out a little gasp, almost a whimper, when his fingers brush a nipple so he does it again. She squirms underneath him, dropping her leg down to the bed, and he dips his head, sucking the nipple into his mouth, rolling the other one in his fingers. She moans and arches her back, pushing her breasts closer to him, and he files that bit of information away for later. He trails one hand down between her legs, sliding first one, then two fingers inside of her. Her breath catches in her throat and her fingers tug at his hair, pulling him up for a kiss.

She starts to shake and he slowly pulls his fingers away, leaving her right on the edge. She pouts at him and he grins, nudging her legs apart with his knees.

“Sam,” he whispers.

Her eyes, hooded with arousal, brighten and a smile lights up her face. “Jack.”

He slides into her, their moans lost in the thunder outside.

Jack buries his face in her neck as they easily find a rhythm and she clutches at his shoulders. He hooks his hand underneath her knee, encouraging her to wrap her leg around him; she does, and the other slides around his hip without any encouragement and her head rolls back against the pillows.

She tightens around him and comes with a beautiful sound Jack dearly hopes he’ll get to hear again. He follows her over the edge, moaning into her shoulder.

Slowly, Jack pushes himself up with one hand, cupping her face with the other. She opens her eyes and smiles at him, clear blue eyes without a hint of regret or any sign of the anguish that had followed her around all week. He kisses her softly and gently rolls them, tucking her against his side, her head resting on his chest.

She sighs happily and settles into him, her arm sliding over his chest.

The worst of the storm has passed, the thunder and lightning moved on, leaving just a steady, warm rain behind.

They’ll have to move soon. There’s no way they’ll be able to pretend like nothing happened, but Teal’c and Daniel deserve more than to walk into a living room full of discarded clothing and possibly open the door to find their two teammates lying together naked. Jack guesses that they have maybe five minutes before it becomes absolutely necessary that they move...but there’s so much more in their future.


End file.
